Maze Of Mirrors
by Dangerous Fantasy
Summary: Clara is full of grief so she distracts her soul by throwing herself into her adventures with the Doctor with wild abandon. One night she is forced to take a good look in the mirror by someone who loves to play mind games. The Impossible girl is horrified by what she sees. Will she admit that she's lost before it's too late?WARNING: This story contains spoilers for Face the Raven.
1. Ghosts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making any money from this fanfiction. A/N: Rated M for dark adult themes and language some readers may find offensive, also this story contains spoilers for the episode Face the Raven. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy!**

"Oi gimme back now fat face! " Shrieked the foul-mouthed boy as he violently tried to wrest back his phone from the laughing thief.

"Make me ghostboy!" He taunted as the small crowd of Coal Hill pupils gathered round the stolen device and laughed along raucously.

"The only ghost I can see is you freak."One of the girls mocked cruelly as "ghostboys" face turned red with anger.

"Laugh all you want losers but I know what I saw."

"Awwww" -a mutinous groan erupted from the crowd as Clara snatched the phone and put it in her pocket .

"This is confiscated until the end of the day-and that goes for anyone else taking pictures."

"But miss he stole my phone ." Protested "ghostboy" his face returning to its usual insipidness.

"Yeah I saw that and Henry..." she turned to face the ginger thief with one of her well practiced (on both humans and monsters) deathstares.

"You will report to detention on Thursday night." Henry just shrugged his shoulders in mock bravado- while "ghostboy" pushed his luck- "

"And when do I get my phone back?"

"AT THE END OF THE DAY"

"But thats not fair"

"He's right" backed up one of the kids that was previously taunting him.

"And you will also be in detention on Thursday with Henry for that disgusting language." Clara retorted impatiently.

"Miss Oswald..." whined "ghostboy".

"LIFE ISN'T FAIR!" Okay it's time to move on if anyone actually wants lunch today." She led the crestfallen children out of the maze of mirrors. School trips were lame. Put a bunch of narcissistic spoiled teens in a maze of mirrors and predictable chaos had ensued. The usually cocky and cynical Stuart or "ghostboy" had reckoned he saw an apparition in the mirror and taken a picture on his phone. This had made him subject to obligatory ridicule.

"Maybe it was Mr Pink!" Gasped one of the girls excitedly.

"Oooooh x-7=y+14..."

Exaggerated ghost impressions ensued like a macabre vocal mexican wave.

"Doooh yourrr algebra couursework or I'll take your sohhhhul."

"It's burning in hell because of aaaahl the people I killlllllled..."

"THAT'S IT!" Clara snapped round in fury.

"EVERYONE HAS THURSDAY NIGHT DETENTION FOR THE REST OF TERM."

"OUT." She thrust her arm in the direction of the door as the shocked class marched out.

Clara's face was a picture of lost self control as she gritted her teeth and pressed her folder tightly to her chest with her free arm. She strained to hold back tears. Her chance to cry was interrupted by her phone ringing. THE DOCTOR was calling.

Clara sniffed and answered the call.

"Euripides had been kidnapped!"

"And how are you Doctor? Thank you for asking." Despite the faux annoyance Clara felt so much better to be talking to him.

"Clara didn't you hear me?! EURIPIDES has been kidnapped and by the Sontarans no less!"

"Yeah I hear you old man..." She laughed softly and wiped away a stray tear.

"So when are you picking me up?"


	2. Rescue

"Are you sure I can't change your mind Clara? The Muses themselves couldn't inspire me more than your delectable spirit has..." The young playwright took Clara's hand gently and she studied him for a moment - the way his dark curls blew around his face in the ancient wind. She would miss him a little- but they could always come back to visit. He'd even said he'd write a play just for her. That was the beauty of life with the Doctor, they could jump back in the TARDIS and visit whenever they wanted-or never come back if they didn't want to. It was an intoxicating way to live.

She was glad he was okay-it turned out that the Sontarans had abducted him to write a motivational warplay for their young. The Doctor had to trick them into launching an attack on a white hole which they thought was an enemy craft. The destruction had given them just enough time to escape with Euripides before the hole trapped the Sontarans in an interdimensional timeloop-it was complicated and to be honest she wasn't sure if even the Doctor truly understood what that really meant!

"Thanks for the offer Euripides but Clara's "muse" is taken." Replied the Doctor with a rare glint of possessive machismo in his eyes. Euripides glanced at Clara who just smiled gently.

"Oh well thank you for saving me Clara..." The Greek kissed her hand tenderly. "May the Gods bear witness to my eternal grattitude."

"You're welcome Euripides." Replied the Doctor sarcastically before Clara elbowed him in the ribs.

"We _are_ welcome. Write all those great plays you've got inside you-we'll be coming back to see them won't we Doctor?" She prompted expectantly.

"I sincerely hope so." Expressed the playwright before the Doctor turned his back and walked into the TARDIS and Clara followed but not before giving Euripides her best smile.

After the TARDIS has dematerialised Clara fixed the Doctor with a chastising stare. He looked up from the console in amusement.

"What?"

"Would it have killed you to be polite?"

"Would it have killed me to be polite? No! But the Sontarans would have killed him if we - that's you _and me_ hadn't showed up in time. He we was rude and he was flirting with you."

Clara grinned despite herself- she couldn't help but like it when her stern eyebrowed , non touchy feely time lord had his occasional outbursts of jealousy.

"And that was an excuse to throw a tantrum?" She chided playfully as she edged closer to him.

The Doctor paused for a monent and folded his arms. He knew he was being childish-worse than that he was being obnoxiously human , but he was also protective of Clara. It really hadn't been that long since PE died . He looked down into her challenging chocolate eyes and replied.

"Yes."

Clara took a step back and crossed her arms in imitation as she tut tutted in mock disaporoval.

"Now really Doctor. If you don't stop misbehaving.."

"You'll do what? Put me in detention..." He rubbed his jaw mockingly. " Or maybe you think you could put me in time out, but I'm a time lord Clara..."he continued mischievously. Fast as lightning she grabbed the guitar from the box under the console as the Doctor tried but failed to retrieve it.

"Ah AH ahh TOO SLOW..." She laughed as she ran around the console taunting him with the confiscated instrument. She ducked and weaved around the TARDIS mainframe exactly as the Doctor chased her like a needy child that has had it's favourite toy taken away. It was hilarious, too funny and she couldn't breathe for laughing. The Doctor gently caught her by the arms but he didn't try to prise the guitar back from them.

"Now do you promise to be a good boy.?"

The Doctor sighed. "Yes Miss Oswald."

Clara couldn't possibly torment him anymore so she gave him it back. The Doctor then proceeded to celebrate with an epic display of air guitar.


	3. Something New

Sleep came swiftly for Clara. It had been a long and exhausting day and the Doctor had insisted on playing along to Kemix greatest hits and "improving her taste in modern music". To be fair she quite enjoyed it-Kemix were a plasma tech funk band from the fifty-fourth century apparantly but Clara thought they sounded a bit like Muse. The Doctor reckoned he played with them on tour once after the lead guitarist was exterminated by a Dalek. She'd teased him about having groupies and he'd retaliated by suggesting that she was "an overachieving groupie." She knew it was hogwash-they were both a lot more to each other than that, despite everything.

The soft hum of the TARDIS lulled Clara into a deep slumber and she found herself in a terribly dark space. Desolation. Alone. Nothing or no-one to control. She shouted, she screamed and she cried but there was no-one to pay heed to the Impossible Girl in the void. It was pure nothing yet she found it claustraphobic. The deep blanket of darkness was smothering her. Clara Oswald wished and she begged to be "anywhere else but here." The despair of being trapped in the void was surely worse than fighting any monster or supervising any lame school trip.

Clara awoke groggily, what a horrible dream she'd had last night and she didn't even feel that rested. Just thinking about the void made her feel sick so she forced herself up out of bed and into the shower. As the water activated she wished she could wash the lingering emptiness away.

She found the Doctor in the console room, he seemed to be studying something intently on the screen. As he heard her approach he turned to look at his companion and his eyes widened. This _definately_ wasn't her usual look, there wasn't a trace of the schoolteacher or the demurely pretty woman with this getup. The Impossible Girl looked amazing in the tight red leather trousers and matching ruby crop-top, amd she was taller in the red high-heeled boots. The Doctor had intended to make a remark- something like "Where do you think you're going dressed like that!" But he was aware that that would have sounded like he was trying to be her Dad. Maybe "you look nice" would suffice but nice just wasn't the word she was magnificent. So magnificent that the Doctor ended up not saying anything, he just stood there gawping.

Clara smiled a little and stepped towards him and the screen before reaching up and closing his mouth. The Doctor flinched in shock as he realised that his jaw had actually dropped.

"Good afternoon Clara." He tried to regain his dignity with the formal greeting.

"Is it really that late?!" She asked embarassed that she had been in bed for so long.

"Hang on..." She looked up at the time lord suspiciously.

"When and where are we?"

"Back at yours." Replied the Doctor.

"Why?"

"I thought you'd want to come home."

"Oh." Clara stared down at her boots briefly before looking back up at her friend intensely.

"Well I don't. Not yet anyway." Clara seemed quite fired up at the moment, there was a hunger in her eyes for a new adventure. The Doctor wasn't about to complain-travalling wasn't the same without her but he remembered the days when she was so insistent on keeping this separate from the rest of her life, when he had to pick her up on specific days and cope without her when she was gone.

Clara was staring at the screen now, her eyes focused on the image in front of her.

"What's this?"

"That is the Fausinium of the Namor Empire. Genius architecture, one of the one-hundred wonders of the Vandros galaxy in the twenty-third century. Only being there once, did too many shots at the Emperor's birthday party and woke up in a tent with well...you don't want to know Clara."

Clara giggled, trying to imagine the Doctor that pissed.

"Hey I was wild once."

"Are you sure you weren't just having a midlife regeneration crisis?"

"I can't remember..."

"Sounds like it could do with a revisit."

The Doctor took out his shades from his jacket pocket, put them on and gripped a lever charismatically.

"Vandros galaxy here we come!"

Clara held on to the console as the Doctor pulled the lever and the journey on the TARDIS began.

 **A/N: There will be some real action in the next chapter. I do intend this to be mainly a psychological and character focused fic but things will get more exciting!**


	4. Something Old

**A/N:This chapter contains extreme sci-fi violence, character deaths and strong language.**

A bruised and dishevelled pair of people emerged from the mysterious blue box and into the desert sand. The old man in the claret jacket stumbled and fell like he was drunk. Rix gave the signal for the small band of rebels to cease firing.

"Take cover. I'm gonna investigate."

"WAIT. This could be a trap."

"I am your commander. Take cover NOW!"

Rix ran over to the crash site. The old man had propped himself up on a nearby rock. By his side was a beautiful young woman dressed all in red, she looked very concerned. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a sniper about to fire in their direction. Instinctively Rix dragged them both down behind the rock just before the shot fired.

"Stay down."

Rix grabbed a grenade from inside his jacket.

"No-what are you..." The old man mumbled in protest. Rix threw the grenade over the rock and dragged them both up.

"RUN!"

BANG. The explosion went off, and they set off as fast as they could. The old man was struggling again so Rix took one of his arms as the woman took the other.

When they reached the glide pod Rix unit practically threw them in and sped off across the sand.

Rix stood up at the back of the pod his laser launcher at the ready. The enemy were already in hot pursuit-there were at least less than half of the Enforcers than there was of the rebels but Enforcers were modified to be faster , more accurate and vicious than normal humans. The blonde bastard Enforcer threw a burning stardart which hit Luke one of his newest recruits to the resistance in the chest. The young boy screamed with pain as the dart fried him from the inside out.

The Enforcers pod was gaining on them despite the constant fire Rix unit rained on them. Rix fired his laser launcher but the bald Enforcer threw up a shield reflecting the laser back at them.

"DUCK!"

Everyone managed to get down in time except for Lois who was blasted into oblivion.

Rix rose up again and fired another shot-this time he hit the Enforcers glide pod and sparks flew from the vehicle as it swayed out of control. They were nearly back at the base. Before they went through the barrier Rix saw the Enforcers somersault out of their pod before it exploded.

What was left of Rix unit disembarked the glide pod and Rix went to see the two strangers who had already scrambled out and appeared to be arguing.

"What the hell were you doing Doctor? You'd think after centuries of travalling you'd be able to fly that thing better by now."

"That thing? How dare you Clara. And just what were you thinking pushing that button?!"

"I had to do something- you nearly got us killed!"

"No. We were struck by electromagnetic turbulence, if you had just done as you were told I could have manoevered around it quite easily and we would have landed in the city as planned."

"Whose side are you on?" Interrupted Rix. He really hoped they weren't Imperial scum.

"The Doctor is an ally of the Emperor." Replied the time lady that had just entered the room. The Doctor and Clara turned in horror as they recognised the voice of the Mistress.

"Missy..." The Doctor stared at his old frenemy in surprise.

"Missed me?" She questioned with a sinister smile as the rebels seized the Doctor and Clara.


	5. It's all about HER!

**A/N: This chapter contains strong adult language which some readers may find offensive.**

The Doctor was tied to a chair in what he guessed was a makeshift conference room for the rebels. There was a map spread across the long rectangular table and from what he could make out it seemed that the rebels only had one unit left. He looked up to find Missy eyeing him challengingly.

"You still haven't answered my question." She stated in an inapropriately merry tone as she reapplied her red lipstick. The Doctor stared up at her with an intensity that betrayed the real answer. Of course he couldn't admit it- so he lied.

"No."

"No?" Missy gasped.

"I haven't missed you."

The time lady rose from her seat and looked at him in a way that said: _you keep on telling yourself that Doctor. You might start to believe it one day._

"My dear Doctor you have hurt my feelings. I had hoped you would be pleased to see me alive and well after you left me to die on Skaro." Missy smiled as she circled him before continuing on in an accusing Scottish rant.

"Abandoned...betrayed...REJECTED." She practically spat out the words in her fury. The Doctor looked away from her, unable to tolerate the pain and insanity he saw there. She lifted up his chin forcing him to look back up at her.

"And I thought that we were best enemies..." Missy pouted childishly then she leaned in to place a kiss on the Doctors lips. The Doctor closed his eyes and as Missy tried to deepen the second caress he jerked away livid.

"You tried to make me kill Clara."

His eyes were cold as ice. Missy sighed in frustration as she turned away from her captive.

"Clara clara clara clara clara clara, _clara claaaarra._ CLARA FUCKING OSWALD. You have shared an eternity of epicness with me but it's all about HER!"

Missy whizzed around in a manic flurry and broke out into a deranged cackle.

"It's quite ridiculous you know. I mean why spend all of that time, money and energy fighting a bitter legal battle over custody of the dog."

The Doctor bristled and fixed the time lady with an angry glare at the degrading comparison. Missy walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders as she came in close to talk into his ear.

"A dog which I gave you and that is easy to replace." She bit on his earlobe suggestively. Several soldiers entered the room and Missy stepped back and allowed them to untie and seize the Doctor.

"I don't know what you're up to on this planet, what dastardly scheme you're hatching-but I promise I will stop you Missy."

"I'm sure you'll try your best darling, and I'd love to stay and fight-really I would. It could be so much fun just like the old days, but you know how it is! I have havoc to wreak...places to conquer...PEOPLE TO KILL. I need you out of my hair for a while, that is why I am ransoming you to the Emperor."

The Doctor struggled against the soldiers, terrified of what Missy would do to Clara while he was gone this time

"I will miss you..." The time lady sighed sadly before blowing the Doctor a kiss, then she signalled for the soldiers to take him away with a wave of her hand. After the door to the room was closed she heard him screaming down the corrider

"CLARA! CLARA..."

Missy sat down in her chair and poured herself out a cup of tea on the table. As she lifted the china to her lips an excited smile spread across her countenance like wildfire.

"And I almost forgot to add...puppies to train."


	6. Recipe For Disaster

The Doctor was relieved to see that the Fausinium hadn't changed, it was as majestic as ever-despite the ravages of war that had tarnished the city-shockingly there seemed to be nearly twice as much destruction as there had been when he visited last week. Also the Enforcers weren't here last time. As they escorted him in the elevator he tried to make polite conversation-but they remained mysteriously mute, their expressions blank.

When they reached the top floor the Doctor was guided into the huge Democoratorium-a vast chamber, round with seats surrounding a podium. The Doctor was shocked when he saw the Emperor, he looked weak not the strong and proud man that the Doctor had discussed strategy with so recently. Now he was shakily supporting himself with a stick behind the podium.

As soon as he spotted the Doctor his tired eyes lit up and he gestured dramatically for the senators to exit the chamber.

"We will continue this later."

The senators filed out nervously, and the Emperor requested the Enforcers to leave until it was just the two of them left in the room.

"Doctor! You have no idea how pleased I am to see you."

"Vespax...what the hell happened?!" The Doctor offered his arm in support and gently guided the Emperor to sit down before doing so himself.

"Another assasination attempt. They missed-got me in the leg. Not to worry though! Missy is working on crushing the rebels for me from the inside. She's doing a fine job I have to say-and isn't this new regeneration of hers grand? Now that you're here as well Doctor it's going to be so much fun, the three of us together again just like the old days."

Clara was locked into what seemed to be a chair, but this wasn't just any chair-it was like a torture device from a horror movie. There were cold restraints across her head, neck, torso, arms and legs. A machine was connected to the chair by wires which presently were hanging loose around Clara's body.

Missy was watching Clara from a camera on her tablet. The disturbed time lady was savouring the fear, anger, and frustration that she knew Clara must be feeling. Their last encounter had ended in Missy trapping her inside a Dalek and then trying to get the Doctor to kill the Dalek. It must have been a highly traumatic experience and to put her in a claustrophobic situation again after coming straight from a war zone and then being separated from the Doctor was completely despicable, in other words perfect.

Missy had decided to wait a while, to let Claras anticipation crescendo until she reached a certain breaking point. It would be interesting to see how Clara would react to her prescence after several hours of imprisonment, when the predictable rage had burned itself out and been replaced by a desparate gnawing terror.

Until then she had plenty of things to occupy herself with. Murdering the rebel second in command that she had exchanged the Doctor for and making it look like the emperor was responsible was one of them. Missy went on to the recipe making app on her tablet and after reviewing her recipe for Tiramisu Andromeda Style that had won many awards in various intergalactic competitions (the Master could make a mean dessert-what better way was there to gain the trust of people you were plotting to enslave than luring them in with something sticky sweet but ultimately very bad for them), she created a new recipe.

 **Recipe For Disaster**

 **Take two renegade timelords,**

 **Add one Impossible Girl,**

 **Stir into a pretty twenty-third century Namorian bowl with;**

 **2 vengeful armies,**

 **1 corrupt Empire and add a sprinkle of stolen Weapons of Mass Destruction**

 **Because revenge is a dish best served cold ;-)**

"Bon Appetit!" Exclaimed Missy when she had finished feeling very satisfied with herself.

 **A/N: So as I'm sure you have figured out the Doctor has lied to Clara. The reason why will be revealed in the next chapter...**


	7. Stockholm Syndrome-Bark & Bite

**A/N: From this chapter onwards there will be flashbacks in italics featuring the sixth Doctor as portrayed by Colin Baker and the Master as portrayed by the late Anthony Ainley.**

The Doctor ponders on how much this war has changed Emperor Vespax. In a way it seems to him that Vespax has come full circle. When he first met him the young Emperor came across as conceited. In actuality he was damaged by the dynasty of a cruel family. Vespax had came into the Doctors life when he had been sent reluctantly on a rescue mission to save the Emperor of Namor when he was kidnapped by the Master and after finding compassion for the troubled young man he took him travelling on the TARDIS with him.

The Doctor watched Vespax grow from an obnoxious, frustrated and self destructive potential tyrant into a charismatic, excited and heroic companion. This made him a great ruler and even when the Emperor decided to embrace his responsibilities they kept in close touch with one another. The Doctor was proud of the Emperor and grateful that his former traveller was still alive and that he could still spend time with him, unfortunately he couldn't say that for many of his former best friends and it broke his hearts everyday.

It hadn't been a completely happy ending though, their relationship was conplicated and had become almost toxic when a third party was reintroduced. The Doctor had found him stowed away inside the TARDIS...up to no good as usual. The Master had refused to leave and insisted on being a dangerous nuisance for quite some time. He joined them on adventures-frequently attempting world domination and risking all of their lives in the process.

The Doctor had barely been able to keep control but it was exhiliarating to have his best friend back. The problem was Vespax, he was vulnerable-and he had developed a slight case of Stockholm Syndrome for the Master. Despite the Emperors youthful arrogance and bravado he was fascinated with the two timelords and despite the Doctors best efforts the Master had being a manipulative bad influence on him.

The threesome had experienced a lot together and at one point it even seemed like there was a possibility that the Master could be redeemed. Perhaps foolishly the Doctor believed this as well as the young Emperor-he loved both of them and he desperately wanted to believe that just maybe there was a way to make it work.

 **30 YEARS EARLIAR VESPAX RETURNS TO NAMOR FOR HIS BIRTHDAY AND TO RETURN TO RULE**

 _The fireworks had been phenomenal-the Fausinium looked absolutely spectacular. Emperor Vespax was at the end of his speech and he raised his glass to toast._

 _"To peace in Namor."_

 _"TO PEACE IN NAMOR"_

 _"And one day to peace in the Vandros galaxy."_

 _"PEACE IN THE GALAXY." Cheered the Emperors subjects._

 _Vespax stepped down from the podium and disappeared into the thick crowd._

 _The Master turned to the Doctor with a mischievous glint in his eyes._

 _"Don't you even think about it." The Doctor warned sharply._

 _The Master took a sip of champagne and raised an eyebrow in amusement._

 _"No I mean it this time! I'm proud of him he's come a long way-and so have you..." He fixed the Master with a serious clear stare._

 _"When did you become such a sentimental fool Doctor? I mean really it's embarassing." Sighed the Master._

 _"Nevertheless..." He continued, reaching up to stroke his beard before he was interrupted._

 _Vespax had strolled up behind the two timelords and whacked them both on the back in what was supposed to be a gesture of excited affection but resulted instead in the Doctor choking on his champagne._

 _"My Emperor..." Purred the Master using his title almost triumphantly._

 _Vespax grinned expansively showing off his shiny white teeth, his brown eyes practically bursting out of his sockets with pride._

 _"So what did you think? I absolutely love making speeches and I just know that was tremendous. We'll unite the provinces in noooo time." Continued Vespax his eyes glazing over- lost in his vision of a shining future._

 _"Doctor you are as red as a tomato, will you PLEASE COMPOSE YOURSELF." Chided the Master as Vespax shook out of his trance and finally noticed that the Doctor was about to choke his way to death._

 _"Doctor!" Vespax whacked him on the back repeatedly as the Doctor spluttered around viciously much to the shock of the crowd of onlookers. The Master shook his head in unveiled disgust._

 _" If you don't pull yourself together you will regenerate! Now that would be most selfish of you when this is supposed to be the Emperors special night Doctor."_

 _The Doctor, who was now bent over almost double with an almost purple face looked up at the Master with a deathstare so violent that if looks could kill then he would be the one regenerating._

 _"At least perhaps you'd lose the penchant for making such ridiculous style choices..." The Master carried on with disdain._

 _"I'd miss the curls however- they really are quite becoming." A sly grin spread acrosd the Masters face as Vespax gave another almighty whack and the Doctors eyes popped wide open and he took in a proper breath much to everyones relief._

 _"WATER! SOMEBODY PLEASE." Requested the Emperor._

 _After the Doctor had sipped on said water and recovered somewhat from his ordeal despite losing his dignity, the Master made some sort of comment about the Emperor saving the Doctors life and wasn't that a wonderful thing to accomplish on his birthday? Vespax seemed so genuinely humbled by the idea that the Doctor didn't have the heart to remind him that it was his own fault for whacking his back in the first place. After mingling with the guests for a while together the Doctor noticed that Vespax had an unusual excitement in his eyes._

 _"Vespax, what are you up to?" The Doctor questioned suddenly. He didn't reply at first- just displayed a strange little smile that was nothing like his usual dramatic facial expressions._

 _The Master fixed the Doctor with a glance of mock disapproval._

 _"Now really Doctor is that any way to address the Emperor who saved your life this evening?"_

 _"Yes. An Emperor that may I remind you would not be alive if I hadn't liberated him from you in the first place."_

 _"You can stop that right now. Doctor, Master I am ordering you to behave yourselves! I will not allow either of you to fight each other in my empire. Do I make myself clear?"_

 _The two timelords looked at each other in impressed disbelief._

 _"Crystal." The Doctor replied._

 _"So the puppy has bark and bite.." Remarked the Master._

 _"I have a surprise for you...both of you." Informed Emperor Vespax before discreetly guiding the threesome out of the party and arranging for them to slip away into the night._

 ** _A/N: Next chapter will be from Clara's point of view as she receives a very rude awakening._**


End file.
